Le Rêve
by SmartBlackRose
Summary: Un One-shot sur une petite réflexion de Reid et Hotch à propos de leur relation suite à un cauchemar du plus jeune agent. Slash établi entre Hotch et Reid! Spoilers pour le 5x09 (100/Course contre la montre/Le piège)


**Un court OS sur le couple Hotch/Reid, rien de graphique, juste un truc un peu guimauve.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**«Peter Ustinov a un jour dit : Une surabondance de rêves s'accompagne malheureusement d'un nombre croissant de cauchemars»**

**-Gideon**

Et Dieu sait que Spencer Reid ne pouvait que corroborer cette affirmation.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un de ces horribles cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis quelques temps. Il se retourna en se raclant la gorge, celle-ci étant atrocement sèche et tressaillit en rencontrant les yeux d'Hotch. Le jet. Il regarda autour de lui pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient les deux seuls encore éveillés.

-Ça va?, demanda Aaron.

-Oui, marmotta-t-il. Un cauchemar, ce n'est rien.

Pour sa plus grande surprise, Hotch passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant à lui. Spencer hésita un moment avant de se laisser aller et de s'appuyer dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant. Il ferma les yeux et sentit les doigts d'Aaron caresser sa joue et jouer avec une mèche de cheveux égarée. Reid sentit le sommeil revenir vers lui et se laissa dériver vers un repos dénué de rêves.

De son côté, Aaron Hotchner se demanda s'il était prêt à risquer son boulot pour la relation qu'il entretenait avec le plus jeune de ses agents. Puis en y pensant, il eut honte. Honte parce qu'il avait déjà fait l'erreur une fois de laisser le travail s'insinuer dans sa vie privé. Ça avait coûté la vie à Haley et enlevé à Jack sa mère. Puis il eut honte parce que Spencer était prêt à défendre leur relation jusque dans sa tombe. Le jeune homme avait prit une grande place dans sa vie et évidemment qu'il était prêt à quitter le B.A.U. si ça pouvait faire en sorte que Spencer était en sécurité et que son - pardon, leur- avenir était assuré. Leur liaison était contre le règlement, mais Aaron était prêt à tout pour la défendre. Ils étaient des profiler, c'était certain que le reste de l'équipe finirait par se douter de quelque chose. Ça ne prendrait qu'un geste, qu'une parole ou même un regard pour que leur secret soit dévoilé. Hotch savait que Rossi était déjà au courant de ce qui se passait sous leur nez. Il se dit que ça importait tellement peu si son équipe apprenait pour leur relation. Il savait qu'ils se tairaient et qu'eux aussi les défendraient s'ils en venaient à avoir des problèmes. Il laissa ses pensées dériver sur différents sujets et il finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Emily Prentiss se réveilla lentement et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au F.B.I, elle vit Hotch sourire. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus fut la raison de ce sourire. Il était endormit avec la tête de Reid nichée dans son cou et un bras passé autour de la taille du plus jeune. Elle sourit à son tour et attrapa son livre en attendant la fin du vol.

Reid ouvrit les yeux, toujours appuyé contre Hotch, pour se rendre compte que toute l'équipe était réveillée et que tous les membres discutaient tranquillement.

-Hotch, murmura-t-il en le secouant.

Le chef d'unité ne réagit qu'en resserrant sa prise et Reid tenta de se dégager doucement de son étreinte en le secouant un peu plus fort.

-Hotch, réveille-toi, dit-il un peu plus fort. Hotch!

Il débattit pour se libérer en vérifiant que personne ne le regardait.

-Aaron!, gronda-t-il d'une voix basse. Bordel, Aaron! Espèce de marmotte!, s'exclama-t-il.

Il avait visiblement parlé plus fort qu'il ne le croyait au vu du sursaut qu'eut Hotch et des regards amusés du reste de l'équipe. Reid se releva lentement, ses joues ayant prises une couleur rouge pivoine.

-Je…Enfin, ce, ce, bafouilla-t-il. On… Vous avez vraiment besoin d'une explication, réussit-il à articuler.

-Si tu veux vraiment nous en donner une, gamin, commença Morgan.

-La ferme, coupa Reid.

-Combien de temps, demanda Hotch.

-10 minutes avant la descente, annonça Rossi.

-De quoi discutiez-vous, demanda Reid.

C'était manifestement la mauvaise question à poser en voyant les regards que tout le monde s'échangèrent.

-En fait, fit la voix de Garcia, venant du portable, on parlait de vous!

-Garcia, s'exclama JJ.

-Je leur demandais comment ils avaient pu ne rien voir avant aujourd'hui. Apparemment, tu t'es laissé aller, Aaron.

-Merci d'avoir gardé ça pour toi, dit Hotch.

David hocha la tête et Hotch sourit à nouveau.

-Est-ce que je rêve ou il vient de sourire, demanda Garcia.

-Penelope!, morigéna Morgan.

-Oui, mon dieu en chocolat?, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Reid sourit et tourna la tête vers Hotch. Oui, une surabondance de rêves s'accompagnait d'un nombre croissant de cauchemars, mais ce principe ne s'appliquait pas à la réalité et ce rêve-là était devenu réalité. Tant qu'Aaron le laisserait dormir à ses côtés, Spencer savait que ses cauchemars ne seraient plus que de lointains souvenirs et il se sentait comme s'il pourrait tout affronter avec son amant.

* * *

**Voilà! Alors?**


End file.
